


Should've Taken Acid With You

by slowitdownbaby



Series: Youth(s) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's midnight, and 94-line (plus Taemin) have the munchies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should've Taken Acid With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wanted to try, I'm not used to writing anything even remotely funny. This is part one of my on-going "Youth(s)" drabble/one-shot series.
> 
> (Cross-posted on here and AFF)

 

“For the last time, Sehun, put those cheerios back. We’re **not** getting them.”

 

Jinri gripes as she watches Sehun load more items into the already overflowing shopping cart. It also doesn’t help that said cart is also being occupied by an inebriated Taemin.

 

(It was all Soojung’s idea.

 

“Let’s get high.” She had suggested, momentarily removing her lips from Jongin’s neck as she rested in his lap.

 

They were all gathered, the six of them, in Seulgi’s bedroom.

 

Sehun and Jinri sprawled out on the floor, limbs ensnarled together as they flipped through magazines.

 

Taemin crouched near the windowsill as he finished his cigarette in silence.

 

The bed split between Jongin and Soojung and Seulgi, who rested at the foot of the mattress while the couple made out against the bedpost.

 

Another Friday night had crept past them as the clock hit midnight, time slipping by as they enjoyed each other’s company.

 

“Who has the hash this time?” Sehun asked, more alert than he had been five minutes ago.

 

Seulgi reached between her mattress and the boxspring it rested on and pulled out a zip-lock bag filled with two joints, a gram of Acapulco Gold, and two acid tabs. Her hands began to shake with excitement as she unzipped the baggy, the dank odor permeating the room quickly.

 

“Where the hell did you get that?” Taemin asked, coming to sit next to Seulgi as he grabbed one of the joints from the bag. Fingering the thin, paper casing, he began to search for his discarded lighter.

 

Questions went unanswered as the six of them crowded together in a circle and proceeded to hotbox the room.

 

This wasn’t the first time that they had all gotten high, but it was the first time that they’ve gotten high _together_.

 

Soojung inhales the smoke once the joint is given to her and holds it a bit longer, her voice tight and rushed as she says, “Open up, you big baby.” Jongin looks surprised before he begins to laugh and leans his face towards hers.

 

They lock their lips together and let the smoke filter out from between them. )

 

Two and a half joints, and thirty-minutes later, the six of them had decided that they were suffering from the worst case of munchies ever experienced and that a trip the convenience store was in order.

 

Seulgi offered to stay in the car because the warning indicator lights on the dashboard were _so_ interesting.

 

“Where are Jongin and Soojung?” Taemin slurs from his spot in the cart. His legs are crossed uncomfortably and the box of cookies that Jinri just threw into the cart are digging into his side.

 

Jinri is pissed. It’s mostly due to the fact that her high is already beginning to wear off and the store doesn’t have those dark chocolate peppero sticks that she likes so much, but it’s mostly because trying to keep track of her friends while under the influence is harder than she thought it would be.

 

“Seulgi wants some of those shrimp chips and they offered to get them for her. I told you this when asked me five minutes ago.”

 

Upon hearing Seulgi’s name, Taemin immediately looks alert. Eyes widening in panic as he nearly leaps from the cart.

 

“Oh god, Seulgi! What if we forgot the leave the windows cracked and she suffocates? WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!”

 

Jinri closes her eyes and counts to three before taking a deep breath.

 

“Taemin, listen to me, I’m sure she-“

 

“Jinri, guess what I found!”

 

Sehun’s voice cuts her off and it’s only then that she realizes that he had managed to sneak off in the middle of their conversation.

 

Jinri turns around to find Sehun with his face covered in fudge and a cluster of crumbs adorning the front of his shirt.

 

“They’ve got those peppero sticks that you like so much!” He continues to yell, as if they aren’t only five feet away from each other and the only people in the whole goddamn store.

 

“That’s…Nice, Sehun. Why don’t you put them in the cart and we-“

 

“Jinri! Jinri, is that you?”

 

Jongin and Soojung’s voices carry from the next aisle over.

 

“Jinri, oh my god. We couldn’t find those chips we were looking but did you know that they sell bacon-flavored lube here?”

 

Jinri all but quietly stomps away from Sehun and Taemin and exits the store, walking back outside.

 

“We should’ve just dropped acid and went to the beach like I suggested, but nooo…” She complains to herself as she climbs back inside of the car.

 

Seulgi’s head is pressed against the steering wheel, the radio playing softly as she sleeps.

 

 _Should have taken acid with you_  
_Touch the stars and the planets too_  
_Should have taken acid with you_  
_Melt our tongues and become unglued_


End file.
